


Impetuous

by oliv213



Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Angst, But like- they’ll get a happy ending so, F/F, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliv213/pseuds/oliv213
Summary: ‘“Without thought or care.” ... is that really what Ivy thinks?’She couldn’t speak for Ivy, but that- that kiss was not without care. There was plenty of care involved, Harley cared like, a lot, for example.(Set after Ivy tells Harley the kiss was “impetuous”.)(Basically the Harley working through her feelings fic we all need... right?)
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Impetuous

**Author's Note:**

> No notes, all angst, enjoy. !

Impetuous...

_“Acting or done quickly and without thought or care...”_

Harley admittedly had to look up what the word meant. Once the day was done, parademons gone, dinner semi-eaten and plate left in the sink, she hesitantly brought up the search engine on her phone, and looked it up. 

She bit her bottom lip hard after reading the words. 

_Without thought or care... is that really what Ivy thinks?_

She couldn’t speak for Ivy, but that- that _kiss_ was not without care. There was plenty of care involved, Harley cared like, _a lot,_ for example. 

She cared about Ivy getting out of the pit. She cared about Ivy having a future, she cared about Ivy being happy. And then, in a moment of pure relief, pure joy and elation, she really cared about Ivy kissing her. Of course, she wasn’t thinking then, not at all, every thought left her head. She only did what she did based purely on how she felt. Which meant that that kiss, at least for Harley, was _all_ care. Nothing but care. If nothing else, that kiss was a message, a whisper, an earnest secret trying its damned hardest to make itself known. 

_I care, I care, I care so much I’d let go all over again if that’s what you wanted._ It was- _I’m so glad you’re alive, I care so much about you being alive... I care, I care..._

It was for the best though. If all Ivy thought was that it was a mistake, a careless, random, means-nothing-at-all mistake, then that was fine. It was perfect in fact because Ivy was _engaged_ to a whole other person. 

Another villain, sure, but not really. Not like Harley. Not someone who disregarded their friend's feelings. Not someone so unreliable. Not someone whose parents tried to kill them. No, Kiteman’s parents were normal bad. Stuck-up and with high standards sure, but not with murderous tendencies toward their own child. 

It’s all she could think about since Ivy would _not_ stop talking about it for the entire time Harley stood in the kitchen picking at her leftovers. ‘Kiteman this’ and ‘Kiteman that’. Ivy said they were ‘such dicks’ for belittling their son so much. How he ‘deserved better’. 

Ivy deserved better too. Better than what Harley had ever offered her. Ivy deserves someone semi-normal. Ivy deserves someone who cares about her and makes time for her and doesn’t get her caught up in evil schemes all the time. 

And of course, Harley wanted to do all of that now- had been trying to do it for a while. But no matter how hard she tried, it never seemed like she could stop herself. She needed Ivy too much. Needed Ivy for her schemes because Ivy was the smartest person she knew. Needed Ivy to fight beside her because she was also the strongest person Harley knew- and that’s counting all of her seventy-five-percent shark friends as well. 

Bottom line, Harley needed Ivy. Even worse, she _wanted_ Ivy. 

And that was something that Harley was having quite a hard time processing. Of course, it took an army of interdimensional hell creatures murdering a bunch of civilians for her to even begin considering it. Or rather, it took Ivy giving her life-altering speech in the middle of what was essentially a war to begin considering it. Ivy had asked Harley what she _really_ wanted. And all Harley could do was stare, because she could care less about parademons, or defeating Gordon, or honestly any evil villain takeover bullshit. 

What she _really_ wanted was standing right in front of her, and all Harley had to do was say it. She didn’t have to battle anyone, or travel through any portal, or put her friends in danger. She had done all of that to _avoid_ saying it, because saying out loud what she was really feeling? That might be the scariest thing she could think of. Harley wasn’t a supervillain. She was batshit crazy a lot of the time sure, but she also had feelings. So many of them. She cared about Ivy so much that it frightened her. She had never cared about anyone like that, not even her own parents. Well, maybe especially not her own parents. With Joker it was all about vying for his attention. She was worried about how his behavior was going to affect her. She was never worried he would die. She was never terrified that he’d love someone else- only that he wouldn’t love her. She never ever considered that she would not be with Joker just so that Joker could be happy. 

With Ivy, she felt all of it. She really _cared_. 

Harley laid in bed and let the tears run down her cheeks. Wiping them away before they could touch her pillow. She sniffled frustratedly, mad that she wasn’t just brave enough to tell Ivy how she felt. Mad that she would never do it anyway because she could clearly see how happy Ivy was with Kiteman. Harley was furious that Ivy had helped her become such a fucking good person, because Harley was not about to ruin Ivy’s happiness again. Even if it meant she would lay in bed like this every night for who knows how long. Maybe she'd go back to procuring army’s eventually. Maybe she could carry on like she used to. Focus on smashing things and all that. 

Right now it just felt... terrible. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
